


into the night

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, kind of not really, my finger slipped and i wrote about horny vampires, part two of i don't know how to name works, thigh riding is an also kind of, was this self indulgent? absolutely., whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: renjun slowly opens his eyes once again that night, his mind hazy and mouth numb. well, numb spare for the awful pain of his fangs coming in. it sounded like a good idea at the time, having his two vampire boyfriends turn him as well. they forgot to mention that his new fangs would hurt like a bitch.





	into the night

renjun slowly opens his eyes once again that night, his mind hazy and mouth numb. well, numb spare for the awful pain of his fangs coming in. it sounded like a good idea at the time, having his two vampire boyfriends turn him as well. they forgot to mention that his new fangs would hurt like a bitch.

he looks around the room to catch a hint of how much sleep he'd gotten since last waking up. judging by the soft glow of the moon through the window, then the vague shadows of the hands on the clock, he figures it had only been an hour.

this is the worst thing ever, renjun decides as he buries his face by the shoulder of the boy laying in front of him. he lost track of who it was from the number of times he'd been tossing and turning all night. not that he cared though, all he could focus on was the stinging in his mouth, which also spread to a pounding in his head.

his restless actions and quiet whines of distress must've woken the boy in front of him, which he didn't even notice until he felt the other turn in his arms and press a fleeting kiss to his cheek. renjun eventually processed the quiet whisper asking what was wrong as jeno's, then by deduction concluding that the rustling of sheets behind him was jaemin.

"does it hurt?" jeno asks while running his thumb over renjun's lower lip, so the latter can only assume he's referring to his fangs. renjun's nod prompts jeno to disappear from the room, most likely to get something for renjun to gnaw on.

as renjun watches jeno leave, he feels movement behind him, which he plans to address until he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. he knows it's just jaemin, but the action still somewhat startles him. jaemin trails a hand up to renjun's mouth, two fingers ghosting over the plush surface of the smaller's lips.

"jaemin, i'm not putting your fingers in my mouth."

"you've done it before," jaemin mumbles all too casually, which makes renjun blush as he recalls the referenced moments.

"that was a totally different context and you know it," renjun manages to speak through both his embarrassment and jaemin's fingertips, which has begun trailing over his lower lip mindlessly.

"just do it, jun."

renjun opens his mouth to protest, but before any words can come out, jaemin slips his fingers in. renjun's lips naturally close around the intrusion with a choked whine, but regardless, he begins to suck on the digits. it's demeaning and embarrassing, but most of all, renjun hates to admit that his pain begins to alleviate.

"see? that wasn't so hard," renjun doesn't have to look at jaemin to know he has that god damn cocky grin spread across his features. he could practically hear it in his voice.

renjun would be lying if he were to say this didn't turn him on, he just didn't want jaemin to know that. if he did, renjun would never hear the end of it. unfortunately, he couldn't help but press his thighs together to relieve the tension between his legs, which jaemin definitely noticed.

"do you like that, renjun?" jaemin asks, slotting a leg between renjun's, which caused the smaller boy to let out a muffled moan. "hm? you like having your mouth stuffed, yeah?"

renjun can only nod desperately, subconsciously working his hips on jaemin's thigh to get any kind of friction possible. something about the pain in his teeth and head made him much more sensitive, particularly to pleasure.

nothing could've quite prepared jeno for the sight he walked into at the moment. renjun looked so pretty with jaemin's spit covered fingers shoved in his mouth, rutting against his thigh like his life depends on it despite being held in place by jaemin. renjun was nearly delirious, his hands grabbing and pulling at anything within his reach.

"want something else to suck on, baby?" jaemin says lowly into renjun's ear while he stares directly at jeno after noticing the tent that already formed in his sweatpants. renjun responds with a slurred 'please' once his hazy eyes travel in the same direction as jaemin's.

jeno is quick to toss the wet washcloth he had gotten for renjun on the nightstand before joining the other two on the bed. jaemin pulls his fingers from renjun's mouth, the smaller whining while he repositions them for him to sit up with renjun still perched atop his thigh. jaemin waits (not so) patiently for jeno to get his sweats off, the second the fabric hits the ground, he pushes renjun by the shoulders to the other's lap.

renjun is more than happy to take jeno's semi-hard cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip the second it slips past his lips. jeno's hands tangle into renjun's messy hair with a moan, not bothering to restrain himself from thrusting into the smaller boy's mouth. the position is a little uncomfortable for renjun, but he can't find the time to care between how good he feels.

"so good, such a good boy for us, junnie," jeno groans, and that's all renjun needs before he's gone, hips stuttering and gagging slightly around jeno. jaemin runs his hands over renjun's waist, comforting him through his orgasm. the second renjun comes down from his high, jaemin is grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back over his thigh again.

"i know, baby, i know," jaemin reassures after renjun cries out, making jeno moan louder with the vibration sent through his nerves. "you're doing so well."

the pleasure mixes with pain every time renjun's sensitive dick runs over jaemin's thigh, the friction between their pajama pants only making the sensation more intense. renjun's hips twitch in jaemin's hold as if he can't decide if he wants to get away or wants more. the whole ordeal has whines and whimpers coming from renjun's throat at every moment, all of the noises making jeno squirm from how they feel on him.

jeno can't get enough of how renjun looks with his cock in his mouth. it was borderline pornographic with the way he was drooling over jeno's length, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. jeno only thrusts harder, eager for his release. just a few more brushes of his tip against renjun's throat and jeno's coming in his mouth with a drawn-out groan.

another groan from behind renjun directs his attention to jaemin, who he hadn't realized was grinding against his ass until now. renjun couldn't see him from his position, but he knew he looked hot with his face scrunched up and bangs stuck to his forehead. it takes him a moment to process jeno pulling out of his mouth, his thumb gathering the mixture of cum and spit falling from the corner of renjun's lips for the smaller to clean up.

not long after, renjun comes for the second time, a twitch of jaemin's thigh sending him over the edge. tears slide down his red cheeks as he reluctantly grinds against jaemin to work himself through. he whimpers as he grows lightheaded, jeno's whispered praises and gentle touches aiding in calming his shaking body. the sight alone is enough for jaemin to reach his own high, a broken moan escaping him while stilling his hips.

the three lay together for a prolonged moment, panting in the heavy air. jaemin is the first to get up, followed by jeno, then an attempt by renjun, who was told to stay by jaemin. renjun listened obediently. he was exhausted, to say the least, enough so where he couldn't be bothered by his teeth that were still giving him pain.

renjun doesn't recall the rest. all he remembers is the next morning when he wakes up with clean clothes and fresh bedsheets, jeno's arms wrapped around him and jaemin's fingers in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i've noticed some vampiric inaccuracies while reposting this but only so much can be expected from written porn
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
